Kawaii desu, ne?
by FlandusSaints354
Summary: Tyki comes across a rather adorable red-haired kitten. Taking it in from most likely dieing from storm, he starts to form a friendship with the cute animal. But is the cute little kitty really what Tyki thinks it is.Warning: Neko!Lavi, LUCKY, maybe Alvi.
1. Chapter 1

"Kawaii desu ne?"

Pairing: Lucky (TykixLavi)

Declaimer: I do not own -man..sadly..

Warning: Neko!Lavi, Yaoi, -ahem- Graphic Yaoi, Shonen-ai, OCC-ness

Enjoy~!

xXXx

"Damnit it's raining, I should have left earlier. Now the food'll get wet." A tall, built, Portuguese cursed as he stared at the gray sky that was slowly dripping wet splotches of water.

He sighed heavily and stuffed his small bag of meats and breads inside his coat to at least keep some of it dry. Smiling proudly he began walking again, he felt truly smart for finding a crafty way to keep his chow dry.

Then he heard it.

It was faint, more of a shallow whisper, but he heard it.

It was a mewl.

Curious, He followed the almost non-existent sound to an alley were a small box lay. He peeked in curiously to discover a small adorable, red, one green eyed kitten. It was lying in the corner of the box trying to keep away from the water that was slowly, but surly descending from the Heavens.

Its fur was thin and it looked like it was starving. It wouldn't survive if it was left in the storm that was to come tonight.

Kneeling he gently prodded the kitten and it turned, and looked at him with an almost sad face. He almost cried.

Gently the man took it into his arms and nuzzled it, not a care in the world if it had some sort of disease or if it was rabid.

He stroked its ears and spine and watched it purr.

"Aww~ well aren't you the cutest little thing. How about this bud? You can say with me for the night. How does that sound?"

The animal made a soft mewl as if it was trying to answer and the Portuguese smiled.

He gently tucked the cat under his arm and made way to his home in a hurry. He was going to love taking care of this kitten

xXXx

The Portuguese gently set his new pet down on his sofa and immediately set off to find a First-Aid Kit. The poor cat's eye did not look healthy or active. He didn't want the animal to get infected. That would just be disgusting.

Searching through his bathroom cabinet mirror he finally found his item of interest. Picking the small kit up he began his decent back to the living room were his cute, little, companion was "Marking his Territory" on his couch.

"What the hell! Don't do that kitty!" He yelled. Setting down his First-Aid Kit on the coffee table, he then picked the kitten up gently and ran back to the bathroom to dump the cat in the tub.

It stared innocent at him from its confinements in the tub and cocked its head cutely to the side. The Portuguese furrowed his eyebrows and he knelt down to look at the kitten.

'God, why does this cat have to be so cute?' he thought as he stood. Taking one more glance at the cat he then gave a order.

"Don't you dare move or I'll give you to a lowly Chinese Restaurant," and with that he left the room to retrieve the First-Aid Kit and clean up the cat's mess.

Washing his hands he returned to the kitten to discover it was in the same position as before and it had a sign of terror written on its face. Chuckling softly he sat down in the bath next to the cat and picked the animal up.

"It's okay.. Kitty. I won't give you to a Chinese Restaurant. You're too precious, now stay still. Now I want to fix your eye," He said and he gently cupped the cat's face to keep it still. He gently urged the cat to open its eye and it did so.

He wasn't expecting the cat to have just a normal eye under the lid. He was actually expecting mush or some kind of disturbing fungi or something. The only thing wrong with the eye was that it was dull, most likely blind.

Tilting his head in curiosity he studied the kitten more. Gently touching the lid he noticed the cat didn't cry or protest. The kitten simply closed his eye in fear of it being poked.

Smiling he took the finger away and put the cat on his lap.

Taking an Ace-Band-Aid for the First-Aid Kit and small cotton layer he worked on wrapping the cat's eye. It seemed the cat liked it closed so it would only be appropriate to wrap it for the public. He didn't want his idiot, cousin thinking it was infected or something.

Finished he stared at his handy-work for a second and smiled. The cat actually looked cuter with it on. Laughing he laid back picked the kitten up and hoisted the poor animal into the air watching it's eyes go wide and it 'Nyah' loudly.

Smiling wider he sit the terrified animal down on his chest and watched it slowly crawl up his chest and lay down and stare at him with it's cute, but very wide, green eye.

Petting the cat for a few more minutes he decided the cat had enough play time.

Sighing for the Umpteenth time that day he sat up and picked up the kitty. Getting out of the bath tub he headed to the kitchen where he set the animal down on the kitchen table.

"Alright fella, I should probably name you and teach you my name right?" he asked as he took a seat on a brown, cushioned, chair. Looking straight at the cat he began to think of a name for the adorable red cat in front of him. It only took him a few seconds to think of a few crafty names for the animal though.

"Love, Lilac, Lily, Lavender…no not those, those are to girly and from what I can tell you're a boy." He murmured aloud as he pondering more names. As he did this, he stared rather tensely at the cat making the poor animal uncomfortable.

"Louis, Loris, Lark, Link.. Hmm.. No. Um.. Lavern, Labê, Labe, Lucky...Lavi." The name seemed to click and at the same time both of the males, feline and human stared at each other. The red-cat's eye seemed to glow.

"Lavi.. I think that's perfect for you." The Portuguese smiled and gently stroked the cat's head. The other purred, loudly in satisfaction and stared at the other now, curious.

Already knowing what the other wanted, he stared happily now at the animal.

"I'm Tyki."

xXXx

Chu~ I've had this story on my mind for the past couple of days and can't seem to get rid of it.

But yeah here it is.. the first chapter of many… -_- Now I'm tired so ,good like night.

Oh and do me a favor Please R&R it helps my self-esteem and motivation a lot :P and I like to know what I lack or my mistakes.~


	2. Chapter 2

"Kawaii desu, ne?"

Chapter 2

Declaimer: I do not own -Man, if I did the panels, effects, movements, storyline, and most of the characters would look horrible..(And I would have made Lavi the main character and have had Tyki rape him *chuckles darkly*.)

Warning: Neko!Lavi, Yaoi, -ahem- Graphic Yaoi, Shonen-ai, OCC-ness

Please enjoy this beautiful story ~

xXXx

Lavi.

That was a descent name; it was cute and reminded you of something rather cute.

Smiling Lavi meowed happily to his master. He wanted to tell the human how great the name was, how much he loved his master for not simply naming him something stupid.

He wanted to thank him. Thank him for taking him in instead of leaving him out in the cold, leaving him to either get eaten by dogs or die from the cold.

Lavi meowed again louder, happier and jumped on his master. God he felt hyper, hysterical in fact. He nuzzled his master's neck affectionately and purred softly.

If only he could tell him master how he felt.

He felt his master gently pet his spine and Lavi couldn't help purring louder, everything felt so good.

Well, besides his stomach.

Right at that thought his stomach made a swishy sound. He heard a soft chuckle and if he was human he would have blushed.

Hopping off of his Master he began to look for some food in hopes of curing his embarrassment. Lavi searched under the table but found, sadly, nothing. Only small sugar crumbs and bread crumbs. Sticking his tongue out in disgust he went in search in the darker parts of the Kitchen.

That's where he heard it.

A small scramble of feet, and a small squeak.

Bareing his teeth and back going rigid he went in search of the intruder on his and his master's ground. It took him a matter of seconds to find his prey and he was baffled by what he saw.

A small but very fat mouse was eating a small loaf of bread. The disgusting rodent was eating food, food his master had bought. Food for his master, food for his master to eat.

Disgusted and enraged his went down low and started to slowly creep up to the mouse, making sure to watch for signs of the, thing, noticing him.

But it seemed the mouse had lived his harmony and happiness too long and had forgotten his own swiftness and cunning.

Smirking softly Lavi got even lower than in one swift motion he lounged and sank his teeth deep into the rodent's neck, killing it instantly.

Smiling happily he took the dead mouse in his mouth and carried it back to his master.

xXXx

Tyki had started his fifth cigarette after Lavi had left, he didn't want to smoke around the poor thing. Then when he heard soft padding of feet and what would be meows he put out his cigarette in the ashtray and turned to the direction of the sound.

He watched Lavi return from the darker parts of the kitchen with something in his mouth. From the distance it looked faintly like a dust bunny.

Then when Lavi was in front of him and had dropped the 'thing'. Tyki almost barfed.

The red- haired cat had killed a small mouse.

Tyki looked down at Lavi who was wagging his tail slowly and his eye seemed to be shining with Pride. Smiling Tyki gently patted the kitten's head and thanked the cat for getting rid of the rodent.

"Good Lavi.." He then looked down at the mouse and gulped. He really didn't want a dead mouse lying around.

"Lavi could you get rid of it though? I'd rather not have dead mice lying around," He asked stroking Lavi's ears making the cat purr softly again, he seemed to really like getting his ears pet.

The animal gave what would be a nod, before picking up the dead mouse and running off to a small garbage can in the corner of the room.

When Lavi was doing this Tyki heard another swishy sound and smiled.

After Tyki was sure the cat had disposed of the mouse he gently picked Lavi up and put him on the counter.

Picking a two small bowls out of the cabinet he returned to the cat and set them down. Then turning to the fridge and fished out some milk and fish.

Cutting the raw fish into small chunks, he then poured it into one of the bowls then poured the milk into the other.

Standing back he allowed the cat to eat the food comfortably. Smiling he returned to the table and began to watch the cat from a distance.

He had noticed in the short time that Tyki had shared with the animal that the animal was surprisingly smart. He smiled and brushed the thought aside, it didn't matter.

Finally when Lavi was done Tyki took the bowls and dumped them in the sink, then returned to Lavi. Taking him off the counter he brought them to the Living Room where the three of them enjoyed television for the rest of the night.

xXXx

Lavi woke first, his head, his body, and his soul all at peace. Looking around he realized his master was nowhere to be seen.

Immediately his instincts took over and he ran up the stairs and started searching the second floor for his master.

Finally Lavi arrived at a large red and black room. In the center of the room against a wall was a large king sized bed. On said object lay his master.

Lavi quivered happily and climbed onto the bed and snuggled closely to the man.

xXXx

Hmmm….

Oh well~

Hope this chapter made people happy~!

Oh and do me a favor J Please R&R it helps my self-esteem and motivation a lot :P and I like to know what I lack or my mistakes.~


	3. Chapter 3

"Kawaii desu, ne?"

Chapter 3

I love this story :D so I'ma update it all the time XD

Declaimer: I do not own -Man.

Warning: Neko!Lavi, Yaoi, -ahem- Graphic Yaoi, Shonen-ai, OCC-ness

Now PLEASE! Enjoy this story!

xXXx

Tyki woke up with something rather soft on his face. The thing rather soft on his face was also suffocating him.

With graceful movement, and quick haste he removed the object and plopped it to the other side of the bed.

In his rush he did not hear the loud, preposterous, 'Mreoww!' erupt from the creature.

Rubbing his eyes he got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom completely disregarding the crying kitten on his bed as a figure of his imagination.

xXXx

Lavi looked up from his upside down position. His whole lower body hurt horribly. Shakily getting up he followed his Master into the bathroom.

The man was currently doing something weird with a small stick. He was sticking it into his mouth and scrubbing his teeth with it.

Cocking his head to the side Lavi meowed loudly.

His Master literally jumped. Tyki then turned to look at Lavi and his eyes showed brief confusion before turning into realization.

Tyki smiled and bent down to gently stroke Lavi's head. Lavi purred loudly and briefly nuzzled the man's hand.

Tyki then stood straight and proceeded to spit and wash.

After he was done brushing his teeth he took Lavi in his arms and carried both of them downstairs for breakfast.

xXXx

While his new pet was eating Tyki dialed up his 'entertainment' for the night.

"Hello, hmm.. Yes this is Tyki," Tyki mumbled into the phone as he chatted to his soon to be sex partner for the night.

Lavi perked his ears up as he heard his Master talk to the phone about, adult things. Sticking out his tongue in disgust, he quickly finished his food and sprinted to the Living Room to get away from the adult conversation. Curling up in a ball he waited for his master to finish.

Suddenly there was a soft knock at the door. Head going up, along with his ears, he walked slowly to the door and scratched softly at it.

After a number of knockings Lavi's master arrived from the Kitchen looking rather happy and answered the door.

The man standing in the door was short. He had white hair, grey eyes, and a weird red tattoo on his eye.

His master smiled and invited the other in and both of the males lounged on the couch.

"So Tyki who do you got there," the albino asked looking questionably at Lavi. Lavi stared back in the same way.

"Allen this is Lavi, Lavi this is Allen. He's my cousin," Tyki introduced as he picked Lavi up and handed him over to Allen.

Lavi looked at the short-stacked scared.

"Aw~ He's adorable Tyki, where did ya' find him?" He asked petting Lavi happily.

"Hmm.. Oh I found him when I was walking home from work. It was going to rain so I took him in." Tyki confessed as he stroked under Lavi's chin softly. Lavi was practically melting from the attention.

Allen chuckled softly at Lavi's reaction and set him down.

"Can he stay over my house sometime Tyki? He's so cute." Allen asked as he began to stroke Lavi's tail and spine.

"Sure, how about this weekend?" Tyki offered. Allen nodded and put the cat down to wonder.

xXXx

Lavi happily trotted through the house while his Master chatted with his cousin. Lavi decided during the short conversation that Allen was trustworthy and wouldn't dare hurt his master.

But he still had to be careful.

Stretching he laid himself down next to a window to sunbathe.

He didn't even remember when he fell asleep.

xXXx

When he woke the sun was no longer out and everything was dark. Sitting up he jumped down from the window and started to look for him Master again.

Lavi couldn't find the human anywhere and Lavi began to become scared. He began to cry softly and curled up onto Tyki's bed.

But his crying quickly stopped when he heard the door downstairs open loudly then shut. Adrenaline Rush running through his veins he sprinted downstairs to greet his Master.

He stopped right in his tracks when he saw "it". "It" had dark, long, hair. "It" had some sort of "Fat" clinging to "it's" chest and they seemed to deify the laws of gravity. And the worst part was that "it" was feasting on his Master's.

Growling he glared at the "thing". Both the humans stared at Lavi and immediately both of them laughed.

"It" bent down and picked Lavi up with "it's" bony, long, hands. Lavi glared angrily at the "thing" and he would have bit the woman if he didn't know better. Both the humans chattered for a second before they continued where they had left off.

They both eventually ended up venturing to the bedroom, leaving poor Lavi downstairs, disturbed and angry.

Furious he sprinted up the stairs and was about to enter the room but sadly discovered the door was shut. But that didn't stop the kitten. He angrily began to scratch at the door and kept at it until the "thing" opened the door in the "nude", and "kicked" the cat away.

Lavi yelped and began to slowly cry from the pain. But his pain didn't go unnoticed.

"What the Hell Jennifer! You kicked my cat?" Tyki asked marching from the bathroom in his boxers.

The thing nodded.

"It wouldn't shut up, so I kicked it." The Thing defended. Lavi noticed Tyki looked quiet angry and he looked like he wanted to slap the bitch.

"Get out; I will not have someone as rude as you in my house. Get out." He ordered glaring at the thing. It looked like it wanted to slap Lavi's master too but it seemed to hold its anger and instead gathered it's clothing, got dressed, and left.

Lavi's Master let out a tired sigh and gathered Lavi in his arms and put him down on the bed.

"Sorry Lavi, I should have never invited her. She's a bitch," Tyki murmured as he cuddled Lavi. Lavi let out a 'nyah' in agreement and nuzzled his Master.

"Well whatever night Lavi, Loves Ya'," Tyki mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

Lavi's eyes went wide and a dark steak of red made its way across his face.

"I love you to Master; I wish you could understand me." Lavi murmured in his mind as he to fell into a slumber.

xXXx

What'sa going to happen next? Hmm...

Oh well Good Night Fanfiction(dot)net~

Oh and do me a favor, Please R&R it helps my self-esteem and motivation a lot :P and I like to know what I lack or my mistakes.~


	4. Chapter 4

Kawaii desu, ne?

Oh I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been a bit sad lately. My apologize.

Declaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, if I did Lavi would wear booty short. O/ / /O Oh God just the thought.

Warning: Neko!Lavi, Yaoi, -ahem- Graphic Yaoi, Shonen-ai, OCC-ness

xXXx

Lavi woke to the sound of a high pitched scream and a large thump. Popping his head up, that felt way too heavy for his neck, he checked what the commotion was.

His Master was lying on the floor looking confused, terrified, and what Lavi would guess as aroused.

"Ne Master, what's wrong?" He asked, his own eyes widened at hearing his voice and he looked down in disbelief. Hands, feet, legs, a stomach. He gasped and gently raised his hand to touch his face. He had a actual face.

What the hell was going on.

He scrambled off the bed and ended up crawling to the bathroom in his haste to see if it was actually true, completely forgetting about his confused Master in the bedroom.

The second he got to the bathroom he leaped onto the sink and looked at his reflection. What he saw made his whole body go rigid. He had shoulder length red hair, red cat ears, and one green eye his other was covered with an Ace Band-Aid. His skin was pale and he was very lean, but he did carry a small amount of muscle. He was tall and his legs were long and perfect. And finally he had tail.

He purred loudly at the display and hopped down from the sink and crawled over to his Master who was still lying on the floor in disbelief.

xXXx

Tyki snuggled closer the warmness pressed against his chest. It felt wonderful and he briefly wondered what in the world was causing so much heat.

He waved it off; he was too sleepy and comfy to care.

Only when it moved and muttered a small "Master" did he open his eyes.

He looked down at the red in his arms.

The limbs in his arms.

The human in his arms.

…

Tyki shrieked and pulled away falling off the bed as he watched it wake.

It looked around for a moment then it landed on him. It looked curiously at him before it said something.

"Ne Master, what's wrong?" The creature seemed to be shocked by it own words and it looked down at itself. Then began to touch itself [A/N: Not sexually you crazy Fangirls ;) .]

Tyki watched it scurry off in excitement, and could faintly hear the thing mewing and squealing before it returned to the room and glomped him.

Tyki fell back from the force and cracked open his eyes to see the red-haired creature squealing and chattering happily in its nude.

Wait Nude.

He blushed and locked eyes with the red-head and it smiled.

"Master Tyki, I'm so happy. I never thought I would become a human again." He babbled and hugged his Master again.

Tyki blinked and patted the red-head, unsure what to say.

The cat/human, or that's what he guessed the thing was got off of him finally and smiled wider.

"Well you're probably confused, right? I should probably explain." The red creature said as he folded his legs and started talking.

"You're my Master. From the second you picked me up I was destined to be your Pet. That is how my Clan's lived for years. When the Master begins to fall for it's Pet or show Love it will turn into, this." The Pet said.

"I fell for you though the second you picked me up. And fell farther when you named me Lavi." Lavi said blushing.

"Your probably confused, right? I apologize. If you don't want me then I'll just-" Strong arms enveloped the Half-Human and pulled him against it's chest.

Lavi blushed harder when Tyki gently patted his head.

"I don't know much about you and I am very confused but I'm not about to kick you out. You can stay." Tyki murmured. Lavi gently wrapped his arms around Tyki and began to cry softly.

"Thank You."

xXXx

I made that short to torture you ;)

Muahhaahahah~!

Well with that have a good day and may the Divine watch over you :)

Oh and do me a favor, Please R&R it helps my self-esteem and motivation a lot :P and I like to know what I lack or my mistakes.~


	5. Chapter 5

Kawaii desu, ne?

Aww this is such a cute story =w=

Declaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man if I did, well… It would be a lot different ;)

Warning: Neko!Lavi, Yaoi, -ahem- Graphic Yaoi, Shonen-ai, OCC-ness

xXXx

"Om nom nom nom!" Was all Tyki heard.

He turned his head to take a look at his "Pet" feasting on rice and fish. Truth be told the cat/human was adorable and sexy as hell, but the way the thing was eating made his stomach churn.

Lavi was using his new, attributes, hands to be more precise to eat. The boy was just dipping his hands into the food and shoving it into his mouth like some Crazy, Asian, Monkey.

Tyki quickly turned so he wouldn't barf up his breakfast.

He finally got up when he heard Lavi start to moan and purr from the taste. He did not want to get a hard-on from a cat. Tyki walked calmly to his room and decided to fish for clothing for the red-headed, cat, thing.

Tyki managed to find one of his old dress shirt and some checkered boxers. Tyki doubted the red-head could fit in his pants.

Sighing he laid the clothing down on his bed and waited for Lavi to come back upstairs.

That happened in a matter of about a minute.

Lavi came dashing up the stairs and into his room with a worried face, but it quickly changed into relief when he saw Tyki. He pranced over to him still in his nude and huggled him.

"Tyki ne, please don't leave me alone. It's scary." He mumbled into the uncomfortable, man's, neck.

"Sorry, Lavi. I had to get you some clothing so you wouldn't be walking around naked.

Lavi blushed and looked down and managed a laugh.

"Sorry Master. I forgot humans wore clothing." And he gently picked up the clothes of the bed and began to put them on. He frowned though at how the tail wasn't sticking out right.

Tyki chuckled at Lavi's face and gently took Lavi's boxers off and flipped them around so the flap was sticking on the other end. Lavi's tail glided gracefully out of the hole and it wagged slowly in comfort and happiness.

Lavi cheered and hugged the other again, thanking him for the hundredth time. Tyki gently stroked Lavi's head and the boy pulled away as he purred loudly.

Tyki couldn't help breaking into a fit of laughter. It was just so cute.

He finally stopped laughing and pulled his hand away, much to the boy's disappointment.

"Come on Lavi, why don't we invite Allen over?"

xXXx

Lavi was sitting, well more saddling, Tyki's lap in vain attempt to get away from the drooling white-haired shortstack across from him.

"Tyki where did you find him? He's adorable," Allen said awed by the red-haired teen across from him. The boy was wearing a large beanie and pants that were way too big for him, giving him a look that said "Rape Me".

Lavi blushed from the intense stare and leaped from Tyki's lap and dashed up the stairs.

Allen chuckled and lent backwards making Tyki look at him questionably.

"You all right boy?" Tyki asked smiling; he thought personally that the whole situation was pretty adorable.

Allen waved him off still in his fit of laughter. Finally when he recovered he stared straight into Tyki's eyes and smiled.

"You got to lend him to me for a weekend or something." Allen said smile turning into a dark smirk.

Tyki gulped and scratched his head.

"But I already promised my cat to you. What more could you want?" Tyki asked.

Allen chuckled evily.

"But you can't touch a cat like you can to a human."

Tyki blushed and turned his head to side, God his cousin could be perverted sometimes.

"Now you're not getting the cat or the boy." Tyki mumbled and went upstairs leaving the white boy very disappointed.

xXXx

Lavi sat in the corner of Tyki's room. He felt violated.

He shivered the only one Lavi wanted to violate him was Tyki. He hissed at the thought of the white-haired, shorty doing it. It screamed Nasty.

Shaking his head Lavi got up and began to walk out of the room but he bumped into someone when he was going through the door.

Lavi fell onto his tail that was lying in his borrowed pants. He yelped in pain and began to whimper and pain shot up and down his spine.

He opened his eyes when he felt arms wrap around him and carry him over to something soft.

Lavi looked up and saw Tyki, and sighed in relief. He wrapped his arms around his Master's neck and hugged him.

"Allen's scary, Master. Could you get him to leave?" Lavi asked holding tightly to his Master. Tyki sighed and pet his Pet.

"I don't want to be rude to him, dear. I can't go kicking my cousin out. Please deal with it 'til then, please?" Tyki asked. Lavi gave a short nod and Tyki began rubbing circles and patterns on Lavi's back until he slid his hand into Lavi's pants and gripped Lavi's tail. He gave it a soft stroke.

Lavi arched and moaned loudly and clung tighter to Tyki practically choking him. Tyki immediately let go and stared at Lavi in amazement. He didn't think he would get that sort of reaction.

Tyki looked down at Lavi's face and wasn't surprised to see the boy's eyes snapped shut and a dark blush on his cheeks. Smiling he rubbed Lavi's cheeks and laid the boy down.

"Sorry Lavi I didn't mean to make you moan."

Lavi looked at him finally and smiled.

"It's okay it felt good."

Tyki chuckled and kissed Lavi's forehead.

"Come on Kitty, let's make sure Allen didn't hear."

xXXx

Muahaha! I leave you with that for a week since my last update was short :)

Well good Night.

Oh and do me a favor, Please R&R it helps my self-esteem and motivation a lot :P and I like to know what I lack or my mistakes.~


	6. Chapter 6

Kawaii desu, ne?

Chu! CHU! CHUUUU!~ I'm either a aggressive train or someone trying to kiss you ;)

Declaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, if I did Tyki would have his dress-shirt torn open more often. Like come on, he's one of the sexiest characters and you refuse to show chest? I disgusted with you!

Warning: Neko!Lavi, Yaoi, -ahem- Graphic Yaoi, Shonen-ai, OCC-ness

xXXx

"So what's your name?"

Lavi turned his head to glare furiously at the flirting teenager across from him, if only he had his claws, the shortstack's face would be in shreds.

Lavi shook the thought from his head and continued to snuggle closer to his Master, who was finding the whole situation hilarious and Lavi could literally feel the man's smile whenever Allen made a dumb pick up line.

"Come on Tyki, would you at least tell me his name?" Allen pleaded. Tyki looked at the other and raised his eyebrows, and smiled.

"Sorry Mr. Creeper, I am not helping you score." And he continued reading his book. Allen puffed and glared, God his cousin could be stubborn. I bet he just doesn't want me to score with him 'cus he's his. Damn you Tyki!

Suddenly Allen had an idea.

Allen lent forward and kissed the red-haired cutie's head, amused when the boy blushed slightly. Feeling like he had scored, he tried to gain another base. He wrapped his arms around the other's slender waist and held him close.

The red-head snapped and pushed him off of him, making both of them land on the ground. The boy's beanie fell off in the process.

"What the hell?" Lavi hissed, ears rising to a dangerous peak, as he glared harshly at Allen.

Allen stared dumbstruck at Lavi, ears, cat ears?

"…" Allen stared at the other's head. Lavi's ears went flat against his head and he realized his beanie had fallen off. He looked up at Tyki who was looking at him the same way, worried.

Tyki suddenly scooped Lavi up and run up the stairs with a baffled and curious Allen chasing right after them.

He quickly shut the Master Bedroom on Allen and locked it. He sprinted over to a closet and placed the boy in the back under an old, dusty, blanket.

"Stay here and don't say or do anything, alright? I'll explain everything to Allen." Tyki whispered frantically as they both took notice of banging on the bedroom door. Tyki managed a soft kiss to Lavi's forehead before shutting Lavi in the dark.

xXXx

Tyki opened the door to the room, and immediately Allen dashed in and began to look for the cat/human thing, not to hurt it but just to fill his curiosity on what exactly it was.

Tyki grabbed a hold of the boy's collar and pulled him over to the bed. He sat down next to the frantic boy and raised his eyebrows.

"What the fuck Allen, your scaring the shit out of Lavi. Calm down." Tyki murmured. Allen looked at him and then at the floor in search of the cat.

"I don't see your cat anywhere Tyki," Allen said looking at his cousin like he was stupid.

"Not that cat, well I mean that cat, but not in that form. I mean the, "cutie" you've been hitting on since you got here." Tyki said.

Allen's eyes went wide as he connected the dots.

"That hot mess is Lavi!" Allen shouted.

Tyki nodded casually.

"How can that be? A cat can't be a human!" Allen shouted. Tyki smashed his hand against Allen's mouth.

"Shut up Allen! You're probably scaring him!"

xXXx

Lavi felt cold, even though he was under a blanket. And the shouting outside was scaring him, he wanted someone to hug. He wrapped his arms around himself and hugged himself; God he wished him Master would hurry up and explain.

But how would Allen take in this information. Would he use it against Tyki, or would he understand like Tyki did. Lavi could feel tears building up and wiped his eye.

"Its okay, Tyki'll protect me." Lavi whispered." He'll protect me, he's different then Bookman."

FLASHBACK

_It was fun._

_To play._

_To watch._

_To learn._

_Lavi loved all of those things. And Master always let him do them._

_But Master liked to keep him reputation at a certain level._

_So Lavi had to be careful._

_Lavi had to be considerate._

_Or punishment was to be put down._

_Lavi hated getting punished._

_xXXx_

_Lavi held the Bookman's hand tightly as they walked down the narrow street. He loved going outside with his Master, the fresh air was refreshing. _

_Lavi sniffed the air; it was going to rain today. The thought excited him, he loved rain too._

_He squeezed the arm harder and looked up at Bookman. The old man looked down and smiled softly._

_The two eventually made it to a bookstore and Bookman guided them both to the back in search of older books._

_"So Deak, are you thinking of attending that new private school I afford?" Bookman asked picking a book out and scanning through it._

_Lavi looked up at him and sighed._

_"I'm not sure Master. What if my secrets discovered?" Lavi asked voice carrying a purr in it, he still had to learn how to speak properly._

_Bookman set the book down and rubbed his temples._

_"Deak we can get them cut off. Please, I want you to have a good education." Lavi flinched at the thought of having his tail and ears cut off._

_He whimpered and ran off._

_…_

_End of this Flashback_

Lavi held his head, he hated memories, he didn't want to think of them right now. Lavi opened his eye and could feel tears.

He wiped them away and got up. He didn't care, he wasn't scared anymore.

Lavi opened the closet door and winced when the light hit him. When he recovered he saw Allen and Tyki calmly sitting on the bed and chatting. Lavi smiled and walked over to them, gaining their attention.

"Oh hey Lavi, sorry I didn't get you out of the closet. Were you scared? If you are then you can come and sit next to me." Tyki said smiling genuinely. Lavi smiled and could feel more tears forming; this Master cared about him.

Lavi ran over to him, his feet making soft patting sounds on the floor and hugged the man. Tears fell from his eyes and into Tyki neck. Tyki furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed Lavi's back.

"It's okay Lavi. I'm here now." Tyki murmured into Lavi's ear. Lavi smiled through the tears and gripped the other's shirt.

"T-Thank you M-Master Tyki," Lavi said voice cracking.

xXXx

Allen stared at the two. There was so much affection. He was an idiot for trying to hook with the red-head.

Allen closed his eyes and looked away, smiling. But he was still going to try.

xXXx

God I'm writing more Alvi then Lucky :) Hmmm… I'll have to fix that ;)

Well good night or morning… I don't know where you live XD

Oh and do me a favor, Please R&R it helps my self-esteem and motivation a lot :P and I like to know what I lack or my mistakes.~


	7. Chapter 7

Kawaii desu, ne?

O - - - That is a circle :3

Declaimer: I do not own -Man, if I did Laven and Poker Pair would NEVER be a pairing, sorry TA lover's and LA Lovers :D

Warning: Neko!Lavi, Yaoi, -ahem- Graphic Yaoi, Shonen-ai, OCC-ness

Enjoy this shit that came out of my brain~!

xXXx

Allen had left after the whole dilemma and after promising not to tell.

Now Lavi was snuggled close to his Master in his king sized bed and the other was stroking up and down Lavi's back, trying to avoid Lavi's tail. Well trying.

Anytime Tyki would touch it just the slightest, Lavi's hips would jerk and he would moan loudly. Truth be told. Tyki thought the sight and sounds were just delicious, but he felt like a cat molester when he did it.

He felt the cat's breathing slow and sighed in relief.

Hopping off the bed he headed downstairs, but he made sure to cover the other with the comforter so it wouldn't get cold.

Walking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and fished out a bottle of cold beer. He then proceeded to the living room where he turned on the TV and watched all the shit that was on late at night. Something in his gut told him he should just go upstairs and snuggle into the sexy, adorable- wait he shouldn't be thinking like that, the thing up stairs was a cat for Christ's Sake.

Taking another sip of his refreshment, he set it down on the coffee table and lent back. God, how in the world had it come to this?

Taking care of a cat, then suddenly poof –sexy half cat half human comes out of nowhere. Tyki rubbed his temples and growled in frustration, he hated Life so much sometimes.

"God I wish none of this ever happened." He murmured, just thinking of the uproar it would cause if the rest of his family found out, especially Rhode. He shivered at the thought.

"Wish what would never happen?" Someone whispered next to him. Jumping Tyki turned and cursed, Lavi.

"Oh, hey Lavi, I was just wishing Allen wouldn't have found out." Tyki lied smoothly. In truth, it wasn't a lie, that freak of a cousin would probably sprout off the news to every single, solitary, person he knew, even though he promised.

Lavi nodded, understanding.

"But he promised didn't he. He seems like a person who wouldn't break a promise, even though he is.. a bit..odd."

Tyki smiled and laughed quietly.

"You should see him when he's around Kanda. If you thought he was odd today, then wow. You'd be freakin' the fuck out if you saw him with that samurai." Tyki laughed, completely forgetting to talk civil.

Lavi cocked an eyebrow at the remark and smirked.

"Really now, Master? I'd like to see this." Lavi said leaning so he was pressed flush against Tyki. Tyki could feel his heart skip a beat at the closeness. He'd completely forgotten he hadn't had sex in like a week. And the body against him was like a fucking gateway to Heaven.

Smiling he tried to keep up civility, even though his body was crying out for something.

"Yeah, it's a pretty funny. I'll introduce you to Kanda one of these days." Tyki murmured breathing slowly. Lavi nodded against Tyki's neck and Tyki could feel the hot air soaking into his flesh, God he was so turned on right now.

"So Tyki, How about we go out to eat? My old master never brought me anywhere often, and I think it would be a good way to get to know you." Lavi asked breaking away from the older and smiling shyly. Tyki could only nod and the other cheered happily.

"Yay! I'm going to go to sleep now though so I don't wake up late. You should too." Lavi said and jogged back up the stairs into the bedroom leaving a very excited and bewildered Tyki behind.

Biting his lip he cursed, it was going to be a long day tomorrow.

xXXx

Tyki had picked some random, expensive, seafood, restaurant for their eat-out and immediately regretted it.

The second the waiter came around the red-head across from him clad in a black and white Fendora, a gray dress-shirt, and black slacks, started ordering every plate of fish food.

Slumping forward, Tyki rested his head against the cold surface of the table and groaned, he understood why Lavi's old master didn't take him out to eat often. The boy literally sucked the money out of your wallet.

Finally after about 20 minutes, Lavi finished ordering and the young waiter turned to Tyki wearing a large smile, most likely knowing she was going to get paid a lot tonight.

Tyki merely settled with a fish sandwich and some chips. The women finally left and Tyki immediately glared at Lavi, the cat-boy shrunk back in fear.

"Was the matter, Master?" He asked his voice almost a whisper.

"You robbed me Lavi. I am not going to have a cent left in my name because of you." Tyki fumed loud enough for Lavi to hear. Lavi looked down at the table in embarrassment, and regret. He was such and idiot.

Tyki immediately noticed the change of attitude and sighed.

"I'm sorry Lavi. It's okay; I'll just work a little over time tomorrow." Tyki apologized. Lavi looked up confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked cocking his head to the side. Tyki mentally slapped himself; he had forgotten to tell Lavi about his job.

"Oh nothing, just my job and stuff." Tyki explained.

Lavi looked at him for a second then nodded and okay.

Almost on cue the waiter, with a few others, came over to deliver the food. Lavi was practically drooling. He gulped down about half of the food before Tyki could finish about half of his salad, and Tyki had to turn away so he wouldn't be sick, sometimes he wished the boy wasn't half cat.

After Lavi finished Tyki managed to finish his food rather quickly. The two proceeded to sit in the booth for a while just enjoying each other's company until they thought it was about time to leave.

Tyki put the tip on the table along with the pay for the food, and he would like to add that it was In fact a large amount, and the two finally exited the restaurant.

xXXx

The second the two of them walked into Tyki's small home the younger of the two rushed into the bathroom, shouting something about not feeling good. Tyki waited patiently for the boys return but it seemed the other was really preoccupied.

Peeking into the bathroom, Tyki saw Lavi hunched over the toilet barfing up all of the food he had eaten. Walking over he patted the cat-boy's back and watched him finish. Heaving the boy up he pulled him upstairs and set him down on the bed.

"Tyki, I feel horrible. Everything feels hot, but cold at the same time and my stomach really, really, hurts." Lavi murmured. Tyki nodded.

"You got a fever and judging from the fact you threw up almost everything in your stomach, you probably have food poisoning." Tyki murmured, rubbing Lavi's stomach making the other purr softly.

"Well then I'll just sleep it off..or something…" Lavi said softly before he passed out.

xXXx

Hehee! I leave you with that.

But I sincerely apologize for my lateness. I have become rather addicted to a pairing, but I still love this one.

But anyways I got a question on Yullen or Arekan or whatever Allen and Kanda pairing and decided to put some in. I don't know if it'll be Yullen or Arekan, I guess it depends on what the people want.

Just review or whatever and I'll put it in.. But I will NOT put Poker Pair or Laven or LaviYuu so DON'T ask for t'at stuff.. I'll kill you or something.. JK.. maybe..Kuhkuhkuh~

Well whatever, bye~


End file.
